Bracers made of spam
by Lady Iggy
Summary: England gets bracers thanks to his brothers.


"stupid, stupid, stupid."

Muttered the angry Brit as he walked down the halls of the global academy. He was in pain, like no other.

Licking his teeth again, as if to confirm, he sighs loudly once again.

The bracers were in fact still there.

I was a few weeks ago, Scotland and Ireland wanted to play 'punchies' and as always England got the short straw in being the punching bag. Is was ok until Scot, for some unknown reason, thought chairs should participate in the game.

Ending in Arthur's teeth becoming slightly out of place. It didn't bother him, nor was it noticeable to anyone, but no. The dentist insisted someone of Arthur's qualities should settle for no less then perfection.

So, after all, the angry Brit gave in and went through the treatment of having an x-ray and all the other nonsense they do to put metal on your teeth.

"Gah~"

Another wave of pain. He was going to kill Scot and Paddy once he wa..

"OI~"

'dam it' he cursed under his breath and turned on his heals to face who ever disturbed his growling. Germany. At least he wouldn't piss him of.

"England, we're having a meeting just before lunch in the main boarding room."

A simple nod.

"I was wondering if you had any thing you want to put forward in today's talk?"

A simple shake.

"Ah, then we'll have to let America talk…"

A strange noise which was a chuckle being swallowed. German just stared for a few seconds before walking on. Arthur sighed _again._

'_Great, That blommin' American's going to do something stupid if I don't speak up…'_

_11:23_

_All, minus the odd one, sat in the seats around the magnet shaped table. England choosing to play it safe and sit in as much of a corner as a curved shape could get. _

"_Alright, lets get started. I've called this meeting so we could tal~"_

_Whatever he was saying England didn't care. The pain. He rubbed his jaw line and could feel the cursed blades through his flesh. Out of boredom he decided to count teeth._

"_ALRIGHT THE HERO'S HERE"_

_Everyone's eyes, but Arthur's went to America. Then out of surprise to England. Why wasn't he shouting. He always shouts when America's late for a meeting._

_Though, the said man was still counting teeth._

"_ENGLAND" Boomed Germanys voice, in attempts to wake him from Wonderland._

_In surprised Arthur to say the least, but determined to not let others see the metal he simply pointed to his neck. signalizing that he had a soar throat._

_It seemed the room sighed then. With out England, America could say what he liked. No one else had the heart to rip apart America's plans._

_11:57_

"…_therefore cows should totally be aloud to eat beef and drink milk. Oh and about the giant caterpillar, I was gu_" "Thank you America… Lunch break everyone."_

'_Yippieeeoh no….' both good and bad points about that. Good = Freedom, Bad= trying to eat._

_Breakfast didn't end to well; ending in swallowing bread hole. A talent his brothers seemed amazed by._

'_maybe just tea then'_

_In the cafeteria everyone already had their lunch and were mumbling amongst them selves. After grabbing a cup of tea Arthur glanced around the room, no real reason why. As if disappointed he went to leave only for him to bump into Romano, spilling all his tea down the short-tempered Italian._

_It was moments like this he was sure his heart beat turned into the sound effect of kill bill. _

_And at moments like that, Romano really did look like one of Spain's tomatoes._

" _I . Will. 'deep intake of breath' FUCKING. KILL YOU"_

'_oh, shite'_

_Was his last thought before being introduced to the fists of the mafia. And passing out._

_12:48_

_He woke with a growl. And to an idiot sticking fridge magnets to his face._

"_AMERICA WHA!"_

_Pain. He should never open his mouth that wide again._

"_Chill dude. So when did you get train tracks?"_

"_huh?"_

_Cover blown._

_Other faces becoming recognisable. Most of the world in the same room. Arthur's only reaction being to cover his face, and pull of the magnets._

"_I wondered why it hurt my hand…"_

_Obviously Romano. He couldn't tell as his hand blocked all sight._

"_Well the good thing is you didn't brake the brace. That would've been a mess."_

_Hearing Germany saying a 'gore scene' was a 'mess' made him shudder slightly._

"_Ah well back to the meeting, aru"_

_And with that most left. Minus the odd one._

"_Hay, Artie. Say 'Spam'"_

_A blank expression._

"_You know. The ham."_

_A look of thought._

"…_.Fpam"_

_And again with loud laughter. And again with a sigh…_

__7:15_

"_gaaaaaaaaah~"_

_Ireland curled closer into himself. _

"_What's wrong?" Asked Arthur._

_His answer begin a smile. All teeth covered with metal._

"_HA!" _

_And with that the arguments of England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales and North filled the streets of wherever they live…._

_The end._

_Crap, my hand slipped and wrote this…. Sorry._

_Pigeon_


End file.
